Sprint Trophy
by ThoroughbredHearts
Summary: Sadie Connr is living in a man's world. She dreams of becominga great jockey one day, but not everyone agrees to that. There are some willing to do anything to stop her from fufilling her dream.


**Alright this is my first fan fiction, based off my favorite horsey game, G1-Jockey. This has all the characters based from G1-Jockey 3 PS2 edition. Now you may ask, what is this story about? Well I will tell you that now.**

**Sadie Conner is 17 and horse crazy. Her father owns and trains hundreds of thoroughbred racehorses, and Sadie finally convinced him to let her get her Jockey license. But it is definitely not what she expected. Alan Quinn, the young 19 year old jockey who thinks he is the top dog at the track has no room to spare for a girl to race. He'll do whatever he can to get rid of her, mainly because he soon realizes she is big competition. When a brawl breaks out between the two, and they both end up suspended, Sadie is beginning to think the horseracing world is not for her. She has one last chance to prove herself in the big race, but will her father let her ride in it? What dirty tricks will Alan come up with to keep her out? With friends Jack, Nigel, and Lucy at her side, will Sadie make it to top jockey at the end of the year?**

**Well then that's the basis of it. Enjoy chapter one.**

_**Chapter 1**_

My first day at the track, my first race. This was going to be so big, so huge. I had to do well, I just had to. But I couldn't deny that I was super nervous. I mean I had run a thoroughbred before, I had done practice races, I know what I have to do, and it's not hard. Well okay maybe that's not true, it is hard. But beside the point, I knew I could do this. Or at least I had to try.

"Do you think I'm going to be okay?" I asked my father, peering at him out of the corner of my eye.

He shifted his hands on the steering wheel. "Sure you'll be okay."

"Will I do well?" I wondered aloud.

"How should I know?" I saw him shrug. I sighed. Most fathers would encourage their children saying things like, "Of course you'll be okay." Or maybe even "You'll do great!" But not my father. He was a racehorse owner and trainer. In the horseracing world, you couldn't never predict how well a horse or jockey would do. So there was no use for encouraging words. It was all purely by chance, luck.

Our small towns track, was like the town itself, small. One little mile ring, with a small grand stand, limited stable block, and never a huge crowd. But it was a start, after all. It certainly wasn't a place to get lost in. Even for its size, and the time of the day, the track was still pretty busy. My father chatted up with people, while I busily made my way down the stable block, saying good morning to some of my favorite horses.

My favorite horse of all time was a big bay stallion named King Axe. He was an absolute beauty, and for a stallion the sweetest thing. He liked me too, probably because I spent as much time with him as I could. Everyone knew I was very fond of him, it was as plain as day. But only being a rookie, I was not allowed to ride him. That didn't bother me though. I did my best at my riding, hoping one day to earn the regular ride position for this magnificent stallion, and winning my debut race today, would help a lot.

"How are you doing today boy?" I stopped outside his stall, and he stuck his great head out to me. I stroked him lovingly. "Did you miss me? It's been a little bit since we've seen each other huh? But that's okay, we're together now." King whickered softly in contentment. "Yea, you like that huh? Yea. I hear you're running today too. I'll be rooting for you the whole way. I know you are going to win." King shook his head, sending his black mane flying.

"You enjoy talking to horses?" King picked up his head, looking behind me. I turned around and saw a boy around my age, or maybe a bit older coming over my way. He had short red brown hair, like a chestnut horses, and bright blue eyes. "Only crazy people talk to animals." He stopped beside me, and stroked King's neck. The stallion moved his head away, putting it on the other side of his stall, as away from this boy as he could get.

"I'm not crazy." I said nonchalantly. "Talking to the horses' soothes them. I'm really fond of this guy."

"Oh you are? Well that's nice that you're fond of him. Too bad you'll never get to ride him." I picked up my head quickly, out of my day dream, to look up at this guy. How rude was that?

"What makes you think I could never ride him?" I demanded.

He laughed. "Because I'm going to. Besides, no girl could handle a stallion like that." He smiled, turning away and kept laughing.

"What a jerk!" I yelled, hoping he heard.

"I see you've met my brother." I turned around to the sound of another voice. A girl that was definitely my age or younger stood standing there looking embarrassed, and next to her, my all time best friend Jack. I nodded my head dumbly. "I'm sorry about Alan. He can have an attitude at times. My name is Lucy Quinn." She said, offering a small smile.

I smiled back. "Hey. I'm Sadie Conner."

Jack smiled at both of us. "So when is your debut starting?" He asked me.

I looked around at the clock. "Later this afternoon. I have some work outs to do before hand." Which as a matter of fact, I should be starting that now.

"Cool. Do you wanna come help me get some of the horses ready Lucy?" Jack said turning back to her. She nodded her head, her little light brown bob dancing to the movement.

After they left I began going through my usual routines of the day and working through some work outs with the maidens. When all the work was done, the first race was beginning. As usual I didn't pay too much attention to the races, except the third race which Jack was in. It was his fifth race, and he came in third, which was apparently good for him.

After his race was over I had to rush off to the paddock, where the horses for the fourth race were being tacked up. "Alright you remember everything I told you right?" My father asked me.

"Yea. Easy notch up each furlong starting at five, and at two let him loose." I nodded my head. My dad gave me a leg up, and I plopped down on top of my horse, Gold Supreme. The race was a maiden race, meaning none of the horses have ever won a race.

The trumpet played the now familiar tune, and the horses headed out to the track. The lead pony took a hold of my mount, and we begun the post parade. The gates loomed ahead, and I felt a sickness growing in my gut. This was it; there was no backing down now. I had to remain calm, or else it would affect the horse.

I was so glad I'm not claustrophobic. Inside the tiny chute of the gate, it was so close and tight, it was practically suffocating. Or maybe it was just my nerves. Yea that was it. The last horse loaded in, and I waited, those tense couple of seconds.

"And they're off!" The announcer called out, the bell ringing loudly, the gates bursting open, and eight horses sprang to life. It was a jolt, a surge of energy breaking from the gate in a real race. I didn't focus for the first couple of seconds as Gold Supreme moved over to the rail with the pack. He inched his nose foreword, and I came back to reality. Goldie liked to ride Front-Runner, so I let him push his way up into second, riding in sync with the number three horse.

I watched the dirt track in front of me, as we sailed along the backstretch. My eyes darted to the furlong post which read a big number four. I held onto Goldie as the number three moved forward, and number five came up along the outside. Goldie snorted, but I held him still as we made our way past the three furlong mark. Three and Five started to get away, but I wasn't going to let loose until the right time. We were coming out of the turn and my eyes caught on to the big 2 furlong mark. I held my breath, and gave Goldie his head.

The colt switched into a whole new gear, powering up between the three and five horse again. He moved along with them for a bit of time, and I was growing impatient. I showed him my whip and he seemed to grab a whole other shift, zipping past his competitors. He was in the lead and moving with such speed. We were alone, I knew it, and he knew it. He moved so fast, it felt like we were literally flying.

We crossed under the wire. I immediately began to pull the colt up, and looked back, almost falling off from shock. We had to be at least a good 7 lengths in the lead. Goldie slowed to a trot, and I turned him around to head to the winners circle.

Everything went by in a flash then, and I barely even knew what was going on. I finally got caught back up in my time when I was sitting in the stable, drinking some cool water, and relaxing after the long day. A man came up to me, smiling brightly. "Congratulations on your first win Sadie. You seem to have some great potential."

I smiled back politely. "Thanks."

"I was wondering," he began, "If you would like to ride a couple of my 2-year-olds?" My eyes went wide. I was already being asked to ride for other stables? After my first race?

I blinked in surprise a couple of times. I stared up at him for a moment, studying his expression. Then it hit me who he was. He was Jean Roux! He was the owner of King Axe! I smiled the biggest smile I could. "I would love to." If I could show him how well I could ride, maybe one day he would let me ride the horse of my dreams! This was it, my big break! I was finally on my way to becoming a great jockey!


End file.
